The Omen: Armagedón
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Tras los hechos de "La Profecía III" todo parecía indicar que el final de Damien Thorn era una realidad, aunque, aún sigue vivo, y dispuesto a traer el Apocalipsis a la Tierra.


THE OMEN: ARMAGEDON

**Titulo: **_"The Omen: Armagedon"_

**Autor: **Federico Hernán Bravo.

**Resumen: **Luego de "Omen III: el Conflicto Final", todos pensaron que Damien Thorn, el Anticristo, estaba terminado. Sin embargo, Damien sobrevive a aquellos acontecimientos y arriba al poder, para concluir con su destino de desatar el Armagedon en la Tierra. Mientras el Hijo de la Perdición lleva a cabo sus nefastos planes, enviado por Dios a la Tierra, el Arcángel Gabriel sirve de testigo a sus atrocidades… y le depara a Damien una gran sorpresa, relacionada con su futuro.

**Tiempo: **Después de la película "Omen III: The Final Conflict".

**Nota del Autor: **Si bien ésta historia está parcialmente basada en acontecimientos religiosos mencionados en el Libro de las Revelaciones, se recomienda al lector discreción respecto al tema. Es, más bien, una interpretación libre sobre algunos hechos del Apocalipsis…

**Disclaimer: **Damien Thorn, las siete Dagas Sagradas de Megido y demás, son propiedad exclusiva de 20th Century Fox, David Seltzer, Joseph Howard y Gordon McGill. Tan solo la historia en si es mía. No logro ningún beneficio ni lucro personal con ella… a no ser tan solo que te guste y pases un buen rato leyéndola, querido lector, je.

* * *

><p>"<em>Y vi que Subía del mar una bestia que Tenía diez cuernos y siete cabezas. Sobre sus cuernos Tenía diez diademas, y sobre sus cabezas Había un nombre de blasfemia… La bestia que vi era semejante a un leopardo; sus pies eran como de oso, y su boca como la boca de León. Y el Dragón le dio su poder y su trono y grande autoridad. Vi una de sus cabezas como herida de muerte, pero su herida mortal se Había sanado. Y toda la tierra se Maravilló en pos de la bestia, y adoraron al Dragón porque le Había dado autoridad a la bestia, y adoraron a la bestia diciendo: "¿Quién es semejante a la bestia, y quién puede combatir contra ella?" Y a la bestia le fue dada una boca que hablara insolencias y blasfemias, y le fue dada autoridad para actuar por cuarenta y dos meses. Y Abrió su boca en blasfemias contra Dios, para blasfemar contra su nombre y contra su Tabernáculo, es decir, contra los que tienen morada en el cielo. Y le fue permitido hacer guerra contra los santos y vencerlos. También le fue dado poder sobre toda raza y pueblo y lengua y Nación. Y le Adorarán todos los habitantes sobre la tierra, cuyos nombres no Están inscritos en el libro de la vida del Cordero, quien fue inmolado desde la Fundación del mundo. Si alguno tiene Oído, oiga: Si alguien lleva en cautividad, es llevado en cautividad; si alguien mata a espada, tiene que ser muerto a espada. ¡Aquí Está la perseverancia y la fe de los santos!"<em>

**Apocalipsis; **Capitulo13, Versículos 1 – 10

**1**

**EL ASCENSO DEL PRINCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS **

Gabriel estaba parado entre la multitud, en la plaza frente al Capitolio. Hasta donde su vista abarcaba, eran una multitud enorme, gigantesca; una aglomeración de gente como jamás alguna vez vio en la Tierra.

Todos estaban expectantes, ansiosos. Todos esperaban a que el hombre subido en el palco y rodeado de micrófonos y periodistas hablara… Todos lo miraban con devoción.

…Una devoción que a Gabriel se le antojó rayana con el Fanatismo…

Todos AMABAN a ese hombre.

Gabriel le conocía. Vaya si le conocía bien, puesto que ese hombre era el Anticristo.

_¿Su nombre terrenal? _

**Damien Thorn. **

-Les prometo – decía a la multitud por los micrófonos. Hubo una ovación, casi un clamor general y Damien sonrió afablemente – Les prometo – reinició su discurso – un gobierno JUSTO y PROSPERO. El Sueño Americano se vera cumplido. ¡No pienso abandonarlos a su suerte, como ya lo hizo el infame de Barack Obama, quien no pudo dar la cara después de aquel horrible escándalo de corrupción destapado en Oklahoma!

Al mencionar al ex Presidente, se produjo un abucheo general de la multitud. Damien los acalló inmediatamente con un gesto y luego, continúo con su alocución.

-¡Yo voy a quedarme con ustedes! Pero no para ser el Presidente de todos… no… no para ser un mero y servil mandatario burocrático, frío e indiferente a los dolores de mi pueblo… no… ¡Voy a ser más que un político! Voy a ser su colega, su amigo… **¡Voy a ser su HERMANO!** ¡Vuestro hermano, la única persona en la cual todos dirán: _"Hey, puedes confiar en él, es totalmente HONESTO"_! ¡Y así será!

La multitud gritó. Todos estaban extasiados, dominados por la avasallante personalidad de Damien. Todos le creían al Anticristo cuando profería aquellas palabras.

Gabriel meneó la cabeza y observó con perplejidad cómo una jovencita de 15 años, parada a su lado, levantaba una mano. Luego, cientos y cientos de más personas hacían lo mismo.

Todos levantaban sus manos, cerrándolas en un puño. Bien en alto, agitándolo hacia el cielo, como en desafío.

_Como un blasfemo desafío_, pensó Gabriel.

Y, en el colmo del paroxismo, clamaron, corearon a viva voz su nombre…

-¡DAMIEN, DAMIEN, DAMIEN, DAMIEN!

-¡Hoy es el inicio de una Nueva Era! – declaró el aludido, sonriendo satisfecho.

* * *

><p><strong>2 <strong>

**LA MUERTE DE LOS INOCENTES **

Gabriel caminaba lentamente, las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, a través del Central Park, en la ciudad de Nueva York. A su alrededor, la gente paseaba y los niños jugaban…

Era un día con un sol radiante en la Gran Manzana.

Un día normal, tranquilo.

Los automóviles marchaban por las calles, con los acostumbrados ruidos de bocinazos, los taxis casi chocaban los unos con los otros, en breves despistes entre esquina en esquina y un hombre leía un periódico, sentado en un banco de plaza, mas delante de donde Gabriel se dirigía.

"AL-QAEDA AMENAZA CON NUEVOS ATENTADOS EN ESTADOS UNIDOS", rezaba un gran titular del periódico del hombre. Mas abajo y con una foto de Thorn coronándola, otra noticia decía: "EL PRESIDENTE THORN CONTUNDENTE".

"_No negociamos con Terroristas"_, leyó Gabriel, mientras que con un suspiro, tomaba asiento al lado del sujeto.

Se sentía con pesar, con mucho pesar. Pese a ser un ángel del Cielo, sabia que lo que a continuación ocurriría, tenía que ocurrir.

Estaba predestinado que tenia que pasar justo ese día, con ese sol… con toda esa gente allí mismo.

Bajó la vista y rezó. Le rezó a Dios Padre para que este horrible calvario pasara rápido. Para que este cáliz de hiel fuera menos amargo.

A pesar de todo, para los habitantes de Nueva York, lo seria.

…Eran las doce del mediodía del 12 de Septiembre…

…_Y el momento llegó… _

-Que sea tu Voluntad, Padre – murmuró el ángel.

Hubo un destello de luz y un fuertísimo estruendo.

El sujeto del periódico estalló en llamas, desintegrándose.

La gente que paseaba por la acera estalló en llamas y se desintegro.

Los niños que jugaban en el parque, también estallaron en llamas desintegrándose.

Los árboles, los edificios, las casas, los automóviles… Todo estalló en llamas.

La deflagración creció, como un corazón henchido, palpitante… como un cáncer devastador que abarcó al centro de la ciudad.

Todo a su paso era aniquilado; era un imparable huracán de fuego y radiación, de muerte indiscriminada.

Gabriel, quien durante la hecatombe había cerrado los ojos, los abrió ahora. Era lo único que quedaba intacto entre una enmaraña de escoria, edificios calcinados y casas en llamas. Lo único intocado, inmaculado en un mar, un océano de muerte sin parangón en la Tierra…

El ángel lloró.

Luego, se persignó y se puso de pie. Mirando hacia el cielo oscurecido por las cancerigenas nubes radiactivas, proclamó las palabras que debían ser dichas en ese fatal momento:

-Hecho esta.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**ARMAGEDON **

Uno de los poderes de Gabriel, como ángel de los Cielos, era el de volverse intangible e invisible, inmaterial. Para ir al siguiente lugar adonde tenia que estar, dio uso a ese Don otorgado por Dios y es por eso que, cambiando de escenario, Gabriel se encontraba ahora en el seno del poder ejecutivo de los USA: **la Casa Blanca**.

Mas específicamente, en el Salón Oval, el despacho privado del Presidente Norteamericano, en Washington DC.

Invisible e intangible como estaba, contempló las siguientes escenas…

Sentado delante de un escritorio pulcro y caoba, en donde podía verse un teléfono de color rojo como mobiliario mas destacable sobre él, conjunto con una foto de su "padre" humano, el antiguo Embajador Robert Thorn, Damien se reclinaba en el sillón presidencial y entrecruzaba los dedos en actitud pensante. Observaba, a su vez, a dos figuras que paradas delante de él, discutían los acontecimientos recientemente vividos…

-¿Qué tan mal esta la situación, Roger? – preguntó a uno de los individuos, interrumpiendo su discusión.

-Millones de muertos, señor – anunció el hombre. Vestía con un traje de corte militar, con sombrero y llevaba gafas oscuras sobre su gordo rostro – Con el debido respeto por su investidura, señor… ¡Esos cerdos islámicos nos la jodieron! ¡Tenemos que iniciar la contra-ofensiva ya mismo! ¡Cuánto antes, mejor! – bramó - ¡Esos bastardos tienen que pagar!

-Señor Presidente – intervino el segundo hombre en la sala – perdóneme, pero como Secretario Ejecutivo de las Naciones Unidas y su consejero personal, me veo obligado a rechazar la barbarica idea del señor General Nimziki – dijo, evitando mirar al otro a los ojos - ¡Iniciar un contraataque solo nos va a llevar al borde de la Tercera Guerra Mundial!

-¡Bah! – farfulló Nimziki - ¡Ya estamos en la Tercera Guerra Mundial, gracias a esto, zopenco!

-¿Qué parte de que es algo inviable no entiende, Sr. Nimziki? – arguyó el Secretario Ejecutivo - _¡Seria una Guerra Total!_ ¡El Armagedon!

-Aja. _¿Quieres decir que debemos rendirnos y dejar que esos hijos de una grandisima puta se la lleven de arriba?_ ¿Es eso, Harvey? – masculló el General del Ejercito. De tan furioso como estaba se sacó de un manotazo las gafas oscuras, revelando unos ojillos porcinos inyectados en sangre, de la ira que sentía - ¿Acaso ahora sientes simpatía por esos Turcos o es que eres tan nenaza que te da miedo pelear por TU Patria y por TU país? ¿Eh? _¿Eh?_

-Caballeros, _basta_ – a Damien Thorn tan solo le bastó apenas elevar la voz levemente para que los dos hombres le prestaran atención. Se puso de pie y les dio la espalda. Miró al exterior, por la ventana del Salón Oval, a los jardines de la Casa Blanca. Sonreía secretamente, complacido por el caos causado…

Todo y cada uno de sus planes salían como él lo quería.

Todos y cada uno de sus peones ejecutaban su papel tal y como él, merced a la inspiración que su verdadero padre, el Señor de las Tinieblas, había trazado con antelación.

Aquello lo complacía en extremo, según Gabriel pudo observar, invisible como estaba, en la sala.

-El General tiene razón – dictaminó – Lo que el Régimen Extremista Islámico ha hecho a América no puede quedar sin consecuencias. No podemos sencillamente quedarnos de brazos cruzados y decirle a nuestra gente: _"lo sentimos, no podemos hacer nada"_ – Damien negó con la cabeza, enfáticamente – Me duele mucho, muchísimo tener que dar esta orden, pero…

-¡Señor! - exclamó Harvey, el Secretario Ejecutivo de las Naciones Unidas, consternado, pero Damien lo acalló, elevando una mano. Todavía de espaldas a los presentes, sonreía abiertamente.

-Tengo que tomar una decisión, Harvey. Y tengo que ser enérgico con ella. Hazme el favor de llamar a la Prensa, a todos los medios. Voy a comunicarlo antes que nada – dijo, volviéndose hacia él. La mascara falsa de la preocupación tiñó de nuevo su rostro – Este Horror no puede quedar sin castigo.

Harvey se abatió, desplomándose en un sillón cercano. Se llevó una mano a la cara y se enjugó el sudor. Luego, obedeció a la orden. Tomó su celular y comenzó a organizar una rueda de Prensa.

-Entonces… ¿Asumo señor que tengo Carta Blanca? – Nimziki estaba expectante. Sus ojillos de cerdo se habían como iluminado de secreto placer - ¿Las Fuerzas Armadas pueden proceder?

Gabriel, testigo invisible del hecho, contuvo el aliento.

-Así es – dijo Damien y luego, tomó el teléfono rojo, marcando un número – Desde este momento, entramos en DEFCON-1.

-Dios… - murmuró Harvey, colgando su teléfono móvil.

El General Nimziki se cuadró de hombros, hizo el clásico saludo militar y salió del Salón Oval, dispuesto a cumplir con sus órdenes.

Gabriel lloró. Los ángeles también pueden hacerlo.

Aquel era el inicio del Armagedon.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**FUEGO Y AZUFRE **

Gabriel se paró en mitad de un campo yermo, curtido por el sol. A la lejanía, a su izquierda se elevaban unas montañas picudas; a su derecha, una ciudad.

Un vistazo detenido a su arquitectura, daba a entender que era una ciudad del Medio Oriente. Entre los modernos edificios se elevaban cúpulas doradas y torreones, descollando bajo la luz del atardecer.

En las Mezquitas, los Fieles se concentraban para la lectura del Coran.

Un ambiente de paz se respiraba allí. Gabriel se permitió oír los rezos de la multitud de habitantes de la urbe. Era un placer bendito escuchar semejantes plegarias; casi lo llenaban de energía y de Fe renovadas.

Sin embargo, él había acudido allí de nuevo como testigo…

…Testigo del inicio del Armagedon que la Bestia desataría en la Tierra…

-¿Por qué, Padre Bendito? – preguntó al cielo sobre su cabeza - ¿Por qué cientos deben de sufrir para que se cumpla Tu Sagrada Palabra? ¿No existe otra forma, acaso, de que el Final de los Tiempos no tenga que ser tan brutal? ¿No hay otra manera?

Gabriel esperó. Una brisa calida le acarició el rostro.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Que así sea, entonces, Señor – suspiró, con total resignación. Miró hacia más allá del horizonte y lo supo.

…_Ya venían… _

Podía oírlos, rozando el aire, cortando la atmósfera. Cada uno de ellos portando una carga de muerte en altas, altísimas dosis.

Cerrar los ojos al ángel no le serviría de nada, así que los dejó abiertos… y contempló, como estaba dictaminado, la caída del primero de aquellos pájaros de muerte sobre el centro de la gran ciudad.

…**El hongo atómico de fuego y azufre radiactivos no tardo en elevarse… **

Le siguieron cuatro, cinco, seis más. Uno pegado al otro. Hasta las montañas cercanas, inamovibles desde los tiempos de Noe temblaron y se partieron en pedazos.

Gabriel lloró… y gritó.

Su clamor competía en contra de las bombas que caían sistemáticamente sobre todos los países del Medio Oriente, sobre las naciones "terroristas".

…Cuando todo acabó, medio planeta Tierra estaba herido de muerte...

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**EL DESTINO DE LA BESTIA **

En el interior de la oficina de su bunker personal, escondido en alguna parte de las montañas de Colorado, en donde el NORAD tenía su sede, Damien Thorn descorchaba una botella de Champagne y brindaba, reclinándose en el asiento de su escritorio.

Sus planes habían salido a pedir de boca. El Armagedon estaba en su pleno apogeo y en marcha y él, solo él, dirigía todo desde el centro de la orquesta.

Del caos resultante que conllevaría a la Tercera Guerra Mundial (ya desarrollándose) le seguirían siete años de oscuridad. Siete años en los que su poder y gobierno crecerían implacables, como bañado en hierro.

-Debes admitir, amigo mío, que lo hice bien – dijo, fijándose por primera vez en Gabriel. En esta ocasión, el ángel del Señor se había corporizado ante él, dejándose ver con todo su esplendor. Damien no mostró ningún signo de admiración ni de respeto hacia él; es mas, lo tomaba con una naturalidad que rayaba con lo superfluo – Veo que continuas con tu trabajo de espía celestial. ¿Es verdad, no? ¿Tu misión solo consiste en seguirme a todas partes?

Gabriel no le respondió. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Da igual – Damien bebió el Champagne - ¿Viste lo que logré? ¿Viste lo que tu sucio Dios me permitió hacer? – siguió diciendo y al ver que el ángel del Señor no respondió, continuo – Ah, todo comenzó en realidad, hace años atrás, muchos años… cuando reemplacé al hijo recién nacido (y muerto) de Robert Thorn, el Embajador…* y continuo años después con las muertes de su hermano Richard Thorn y la destrucción de su familia.** - Damien hizo una pausa. Estudió con la mirada al ángel – A partir de ahí, como único heredero indiscutible del Imperio Financiero Thorn, todo fue cuesta arriba.

Silencio. Gabriel tan solo lo escuchaba.

*** Acontecimientos ocurridos en la película "The Omen". **

**** Acontecimientos ocurridos en la película "Omen II: La maldición de Damien". **

Damien continúo con su perorata. Una sonrisa de burla se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Intentaron pararme, claro – dijo – Intentaron matarme… el viejo Karl Bugenhagen y sus Siete Dagas Sagradas de Megido... – meneó la cabeza – Pobre tonto.

Damien se puso de pie. Extendió una copa de bebida a Gabriel. El ángel del Señor se negó a tomarla.

-No bebo. No me gusta el alcohol – dijo.

-¡Con que al fin habla! Yo pensé que me tocaba en suerte un ángel mudo – se burló Thorn – Como quieras – se encogió de hombros – Bugenhagen no fue el único. De alguna manera convenció a mi "padre", Robert Thorn, de que debía eliminarme con las dagas. Y así fue como lo puso en la difícil situación de tener que matar a un inocente niñito de 6 años de edad… que tragedia, _¿no?_

-Evidentemente, no sucedió lo que Bugenhagen pretendía – acotó Gabriel.

-No. La poli lo bajó a tiros al pobre de Robert antes de clavarme una de esas cosas – Damien suspiró – Después de eso, vino mi "tío", Richard Thorn y su adorable familia. Fue en ese tiempo interesante y vano que es la adolescencia en que descubrí quién era… lo qué era. _Supe mi naturaleza. _

Damien se rió. Era una carcajada desprovista de humor. Era como el entrechocar de dos cubos de hielo. Gabriel permaneció impertérrito.

El Anticristo acarició un globo terráqueo colocado cerca, en una mesilla. Lo hizo rodar con sus gráciles dedos, mientras le dedicaba a su invitado una cara similar a la de un asqueroso chacal.

-El tercer intento de liquidarme vino de la mano del Padre De Carlo y su grupito de monjes ridículos*** – continuó narrando – De Carlo recuperó las dagas de Megido y pensó que individualmente y sin la ayuda del Vaticano, podrían hacerme frente. Pobres, pobres idiotas…

***** Acontecimiento ocurrido en la película "Omen III: The Final Conflict". **

-En ese periodo me vi tontamente involucrado sentimentalmente con una periodista metida, una reportera británica de TV. Kate Reynolds, recuerdo que se llamaba – Damien hizo una mueca de desagrado – pensé que quizás… solo quizás podría haber sido la compañera ideal para mí, pero no. Mi destino no era yacer en el lecho de una mujer terrenal por siempre, sino algo mucho, mucho mas grande. Total, ella también se sumó a los intentos de matarme con esas dagas…

-Y tampoco tuvieron éxito – concluyó Gabriel.

Damien asintió.

-Ellos pensaron que sí. Sucede que a tu asqueroso Nazareno (quien por cierto, sigue sin dar la cara) se le ocurrió la mala idea de renacer en ese tiempo. Yo estaba tras sus pasos y fue envuelto en una trampa preparada por Reynolds y De Carlo que caí victima de una estocada del arma mística. Si, angelito mío, una de las dagas de Megido me dio de lleno en la espalda y caí, rendido, en el atrio de una iglesia en ruinas… donde fui abandonado por mis enemigos, creyéndome muerto – Damien rió - _¡Grave error!_

El Anticristo aprovechó una nueva pausa para llenar de nuevo su copa con Champagne. Gabriel permaneció mudo, sin acotar nada, dejándole seguir hablando.

-Las siete dagas son las que debían clavarse en conjunto para liquidarme. Una sola nada mas, lo único que consiguió fue herirme. Me levanté al rato de donde había caído y me la saqué de la espalda… y regresé a mi trabajo, demostrando que mi frase a tu preciado Nazareno _("No has ganado nada")_ era la mas pura y completa realidad.

"Seguramente te estarás preguntando qué sucedió con Reynolds y De Carlo, después de ello. Me encargué de que mis acólitos movieran cielo y tierra para encontrarles y ajusticiarlos por tal pecado cometido. En especial, me deleito muuuuchísimo darle a la Srta. Reynolds su merecido en persona… Ellos son historia, angelito."

-Más Mártires en la lucha contra ti, Bestia inmunda – farfulló Gabriel. Damien enarcó una ceja, divertido.

-Ángeles con sentido del humor. No esta nada mal – Thorn rió – Si, si quieres, llamémosles así. _Mártires_. Poco de eso importa ahora… Lo que siguió después no vale mucho la pena contarlo. Fue una escalada al poder total sin interferencias y como las dagas estaban en buen recaudo, ya nadie pudo evitar mi ascensión al poder… o, mejor dicho, ahora que lo pienso… si, existió _un solo_ hombre que vino a convertirse en un obstáculo.

-Barack Obama – dijo Gabriel. El Anticristo asintió.

-El único obstáculo a mi flamante carrera presidencial, mi principal rival, pero político. Él me ganó las elecciones el año pasado, pero… pero como dice el refrán: _"Nada es eterno"_.

-¿Cómo conseguiste sacar a Obama del juego?

-Pensé que los ángeles del Señor lo sabían todo.

-No importa. Quiero oírlo de tu boca, Bestia.

Damien rió.

-Con la ayuda de mis incontables acólitos le armamos un escándalo de corrupción en Oklahoma. Lavado de dinero, prostitución encubierta… _esas cosas_. Es gracioso como pruebas falsas son creídas como reales por una audiencia americana ávida de escándalos. Obama, el "padre de familia ejemplar" quedó salpicado y se vio obligado a dimitir… se hicieron nuevas elecciones presidenciales (ya que el Vice de Obama también quedó salpicado en el escándalo inventado) y… _¿Adivinas quién arraso en los votos? _

Damien bebió de su copa de Champagne, satisfecho.

-No puede ser que todo mundo te haya seguido así como así – terció el ángel del Señor.

-No, claro que no. Siempre hay tontos de por medio… pero sé comprar voluntades, por supuesto.

Damien volvió a sentarse delante de su escritorio. Pareció pensativo por un segundo. A continuación, siguió hablando…

-Los atentados que borraron Nueva York del mapa fue también algo armado por mí – confesó – Pero el caos resultante es obra del Hombre y su eterna desconfianza para con su hermano – sonrió, pícaro - _¡Culpa al Islámico, culpa al extranjero!_ Después del 11 de Septiembre de 2001, los norteamericanos buscaban una excusa legal para odiar a la gente del Medio Oriente. Bien. Yo se las di… y en grandes cantidades.

La cara de Damien se tornó diabólica, si más cabía.

-El mundo civilizado se debate entre el caos y la confusión que he creado. Están todos desunidos, confundidos y aterrados. _¿En quien confiaran, a quien seguirán? _

Damien saltó de su silla. Tomó el globo terráqueo que estaba cerca y lo aplastó en su puño, haciéndolo trizas.

-¡Pobres, pobres seres humanos! _¿Quién oirá sus plegarias cuando tu Dios siga haciéndose el sordo ante tanto dolor, tanta destrucción, tanta muerte?_ **¡YO!** ¡Yo seré al que sigan, todos y cada uno, sin rechistar! Yo seré su Dios y finalmente, cumpliré mi destino… **¡seré el Amo del Mundo!** – exclamó.

Como el ángel del Señor no decía nada a esto, Thorn se cruzó de brazos, complacido.

-Y, a todo esto… ¿Qué tiene que decir tu Dios de lo que he hecho, eh? – preguntó – Porque me imagino que algo debe decir, pese a todo…

Gabriel sonrió. Damien se descolocó ante la sonrisa grácil en el bello y cincelado rostro del ángel del Cielo.

-Si, Dios tiene algo que decirte y es esto: _"Y vi a la Bestia, a los reyes de la Tierra y a sus ejércitos, reunidos para guerrear contra el que montaba en el caballo blanco y contra su ejercito… y la Bestia fue apresada y con ella, el Falso Profeta, que había hecho delante de ella las señales con las cuales había engañado a los que recibieron la Marca de la Bestia y habían adorado a su imagen. Y fueron lanzados vivos dentro del Lago de Fuego que arde con azufre…" _

-Muy bonito – interrumpió Damien - _¿Qué tiene que ver esas tonterías conmigo, ángel estupido? _

La sonrisa de Gabriel se ensanchó. Con suma paciencia, explicó:

-Pobre Bestia… Las siete dagas **no eran** las que te matarían. Estaba dictaminado por Dios que tu reino de dolor, mentiras y perdición acabaría por tu propia mano.

-¿De que estas hablando? _¿De que rayos hablas?_ – la paciencia de Damien se había terminado. Aporreó la mesa de su escritorio con furia, astillándola.

Como toda respuesta, el ángel del Señor señaló al techo, dando a entender que señalaba al exterior de la montaña en donde Thorn estaba resguardado, a salvo, de la guerra que afuera había comenzado.

-Originaste una guerra, con argucias, mentiras y estratagemas – dijo – Una guerra nuclear. Ordenaste a tus siervos un bombardeo atómico sobre el Medio Oriente, según tú, para _"evitar represalias a América"_ y _"castigar a los asesinos de nuestros hijos"_. Pues bien, he aquí, mi pobre demonio con piel humana, tu respuesta…

"En estos momentos Medio Oriente te tiene en la mira; un contingente de misiles termonucleares vienen hacia aquí, el mas seguro de tus refugios. Vienen para hacerte padecer El Lago de Fuego que arde con azufre… tal es tu destino."

Damien los sintió venir. La tierra tembló. Las alarmas del NORAD comenzaron a sonar estrepitosamente y la gente a correr por los pasillos del exterior. Con la boca abierta en _"O"_ el Anticristo se precipitó hacia la puerta de su oficina, intentando abrirla.

No pudo hacerlo. Estaba atrancada.

-…El Lago de Fuego que arde con azufre – le recordó Gabriel, antes de desaparecer en el aire – He aquí tu castigo… **tu verdadero final**.

-¡No, no, no, no! – estalló Damien. Aporreó la puerta con furia animal. Las alarmas del NORAD seguían sonando, pero luego enmudecieron… y un fuertísimo temblor de tierra se desató.

Cascotes y demás pedazos de hormigón comenzaron a derrumbarse sobre el Anticristo, enterrándolo en una tumba oscura y pronta a caldearse…

-¡No, no, no! ¡No es justo, no es…! _¡Padre!_ – rugió, hablándole al Diablo - ¡Padre mío! _¿Por qué me has abandonado?_

Se produjo el destello de luz archi-conocido de una detonación nuclear.

Envuelto en el fragor de la energía atómica, Damien gritó y gritó… **y murió desintegrado. **

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO <strong>

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO **

_Vi un Cielo nuevo y una Tierra nueva, porque el primer Cielo y la Primera Tierra pasaron…y el mar ya no existía más… _

**Apocalipsis; **Capitulo 21, Versículo 1

Gabriel miró al agreste paisaje de edificios destruidos que se extendían a su alrededor. No se oía más sonido que el del viento. Sobre su cabeza, las nubes enroscadas dejaban pasar apenas la luz solar.

-Se ve feo, ¿verdad? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El ángel del Señor se volvió y vio a su compañero, Miguel, acercándosele.

-Es mas que eso; el daño tardara millares de años en ser reparado – dijo, con pesar – Damien Thorn le ha hecho mucho mal a la Humanidad, hermano.

-Pero eso se acabó – terció un tercer ángel que se sumó a la reunión. Era Rafael – su reino de terror terminó. La Bestia recibió su merecido.

-Pero, _¿Y la Humanidad?_ ¿Y los que sobreviven todavía entre las ruinas y la escoria? ¿Qué será de ellos, hermanos? _¿Qué será de todos ellos?_

Silencio. Ninguno de los tres ángeles del Señor pudo hallar la respuesta.

…En realidad, no hacia falta, ya que estaba llegando a ellos en ese preciso instante…

Un tramo de pasto verde comenzó a crecer en el yermo suelo. Le siguió otro tramo y otro y otro…

Cuando los ángeles se dieron cuenta, el verde comenzaba a invadir las ruinas del viejo mundo a velocidades sorprendentes. Las nubes llenas de radiación sobre sus cabezas se desvanecían y el aire se tornaba límpido, puro… mas puro de lo que cabía imaginar nadie, siquiera.

Gabriel iba a hablar, pero entonces la luz potente de la Divina Presencia los cubrió. Los tres cayeron de rodillas ante Él.

De pie, sobre una saliente rocosa, Cristo Redentor les miraba, tiernamente. La luz que emanaba de él limpiaba y purificaba el mundo rápidamente. Lo vaciaba de vestigios de radiación toxica y venenosa…

-Yo soy el Alfa y la Omega; el Principio y el Final – declaró – El Primero y el Ultimo…

Su bello rostro barbado se volvió hacia las ruinas de la ciudad. Al oír su potente voz, cientos de sobrevivientes del holocausto atómico emergían a su encuentro, con lágrimas en sus ojos, sus heridas siendo milagrosamente sanadas.

-Bienaventurados los puros de espíritus, los mansos… ustedes heredaran de ahora en más el Reino de mi Padre. _¡Regocíjense!_ ¡El Tiempo de la Tribulación y de la Bestia ha pasado! He aquí la nueva oportunidad que os ofrezco; un Nuevo Comienzo para todos. Aceptadlo sabiamente… Aceptadlo en paz…

Cristo Redentor extendió sus manos, formando con su cuerpo una cruz. La Tierra entera, de norte a sur, este y oeste comenzó a ser sanada en su totalidad…

"_Y oí una voz potente del cielo que decía: He aquí el Tabernáculo de Dios con los hombres, y Él morara con ellos; y ellos serán su pueblo y Dios mismo estará con ellos como su Dios… Enjugara Dios toda lagrima de los ojos de ellos; y ya no habrá mas muerte ni habrá mas llanto, ni clamor, ni dolor; porque las primeras cosas han pasado…"_

**Apocalipsis; **Capitulo 21, Versículos 3 – 4

**FIN**


End file.
